Nothings best left forbidden
by Natsu - angelwizard98
Summary: Has hermione fallen for slytherin bad boy Draco? Follow the story of how hermione finds who her true love really is and what her future has in store for her when she realises,nothing is best left forbidden!Rated M for chapters which will get very sexual!


**This is my first ever story of this kind and i am a rather unexperienced writer but still enjoy!**

Sadness envoloped him like a parcel, the grief and tragedy tearing away peices of his heart everytime the thought arose in his mind. He could not bear the thought of that man never mind the sight, and the half term breaks at hogwarts seemed to become endless voids of depression and anger he could not escape from. Draco further hid his face under the warmth of the blanket, trying to hide the glistening teardrops that were slowing rolling down his cheek.

However he felt safe here.

Here.

In the room of requirement.

He gradually stood up and made his way to the fireplace in a attempt to forget that days events. The fire emitted a warm, welcoming glow and the way the flames danced around made him smile slightly. However the smile did not last long as he noticed a presence behind him. Quickly and swiftly, he draw his wand from his pocket, turning to face whoever was in the room with him, the blanket falling from his broad soldiers.

Draco realised who it was and his signature smirk crossed his face, still keeping his wand elevated.

"Granger"

"Malfoy"

"And what do you think you are doing in here after hours Granger?" asked Draco puzzled at why mrs goody two shoes would break such a petty school rule.

"Same could be said to you malfoy" Hermione retorted, making Draco slightly shocked at the fierceness of her voice, yet something was not right about her tonight. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks wetted by her recent tears. He felt a twang in his heart but he chose to ignore it walking closer, his face inches from her nose.

"You have no right to speak to me like that you filthy mudblood" snarled Draco gradually lowering his wand but was angered at how she had replied to him. He quickly looked away from here once again resuming his position by the fireplace snatching up his blanket as he went. Surprisingly Draco was more concerned then angered at her current welfare but he didn't want to have to come to terms with his emotions quite yet. How long had she been in here? Had she seen him cry?

Hermione was bewildered at his sudden change in attitude towards her, slowly making her way to the opposite corner as far away from him as she could in order for to prevent anymore arguements. There she leaned against a bookshelf, the smell of old musty books rising, but to her it was a small comfort having been surrounded by books all her life. Her head rested gently on the middle shelf and as she shuffled, trying to become more comfortable her top falling slightly revealing her cleavage and a laced pink bra. However Hermione was totally unaware closing her eyes drifting to sleep.

Hoping she wasn't looking in his direction Draco turned to face her noticing for the first time what she was wearing. For a mudblood her curves and figure were perfect, that hourglass figure was enough to drive any man into a stupor. Her choice of clothes did not help the situation, fitting her slim body perfectly showing every beautiful detail of her body which was very noticeable. Her shorts were suprisingly high exposing the bare flesh of her thigh that were toned and perfectly proportioned. His eyes scanned her and rested on her breasts. They were rather big and his eyes could not help but notice the pink bra hidden beneath her shirt. Rather sluttish for Granger is it not? He thought, before he started noticing the blood from his body had rushed down to his "friend" and a slight bulge was noticeable from beneath the blanket.

Embarassed by the sudden oncoming erection Draco decided it was in his best interests to leave before he got any thoughts into his mind. Using his right hand to push himself up Draco, rose of the floor. He turned once again to look at Granger just to notice she was now awake and following his movements.

"Decided to be a good boy now malfoy and hurry back?" Hermione sniggered raising her head of the shelf and in one fluid movement stood to face him. Draco couldn't help but notice the way her breasts moved as she did so and the way she stood tall was driving him and his "friend" crazy.

"and what if I am?"

"Whatever its not like i give a shit anyway," Hermione said moving evermore closer to him "but let me ask you a question first."

"What is it now granger?"

"Why were you in here in the first place?"

"Now that is not for you to know" Draco hissed also taking a step towards her, their bodies touching but Draco making sure not to alert her to his current erection.

Hermione shivered somewhat liking the contact but not letting on to the reason why she followed Draco to the room.

**This is My first time writing a story like this and i am not the most experienced writer even though i love doing it! So please leave reviews so I can make it better as i could use all the help i can thankyou! If the Reviews are good i will add on the next chapter to the story :D**


End file.
